disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Lemon/Gallery
Images of Honey Lemon from the 2014 Disney animated feature, Big Hero 6. Promotional Images BigHero6Team.jpg HoneyLemon_Official_2014.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Baymax Poster 3.png Baymax Poster 2.png Big Hero 6 Honey Lemon style poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6: The Series Big Hero 6 TV poster.jpg Renders Honey Lemon Pose.png Honey Back Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png Big Hero 6 - Honey Lemon Suit Render.png tumblr_n8se6pza1R1ry7whco1_1280.png Honey_Lemon_selfie_render.png BH6 TV key art.png Concept Art The_Art_of_Big_Hero_6_(artbook)_118.png The_Art_of_Big_Hero_6_(artbook)_119.png The_Art_of_Big_Hero_6_(artbook)_120.png The_Art_of_Big_Hero_6_(artbook)_121.png The_Art_of_Big_Hero_6_(artbook)_122.png The_Art_of_Big_Hero_6_(artbook)_123.png Big Hero 6 concept art 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Early Gogo Honey by Kevin Nelson.jpg Honey_Lemon_by_Kevin_Nelson.jpg Ninja Honey 02.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg honey lemon model sheet.jpg|Model sheet tumblr_nj0oc4pwje1rkq0ruo4_1280.jpg|Model sheet 2 tumblr_nfytd3Cauc1u26kdko1_1280.jpg Honey Lemon Different Costumes Concept Art.jpg Super Honey Lemon Character Model.jpg Honey TV concept 1.jpg Honey TV concept 2.jpg Screenshots ''Big Hero 6 Honey Amazing.jpg Big-Hero-6-100.png|"You're going to love this!" Big-Hero-6-101.png|"A dash of perchloric acid!" Big-Hero-6-102.png|"A hint of hydrogen peroxide!" Big-Hero-6-104.png|"Superheated to 500 Kelvin!" Big-Hero-6-105.png|"Ta-da!" Big-Hero-6-106.png|"Chemical-metal embrittlement!" Big-Hero-6-75.png Big-Hero-6-78.png GroupSelfie.png Big-Hero-6-40.png Big-Hero-6-51.jpg Big Hero 6 at University.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg BH6_-_Caught_by_Yokai.jpg Gogo Driving .jpg Honey and Fred.jpg Hiro and team underwater .jpg toasty warm.png It'slikespooningawarmmarshmellow.png|Honey Lemon and her friends warming up BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Big-Hero-6-We're going to be superheroes.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big Hero 6 Blue Slime.png CostumeHoneywithHiro.png Big-Hero-6-64.png Big-Hero-6-67.png Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Honey_hiding_from_Yokai_.jpg Teameffort.jpg Go Go scolding .jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg Honeyjumpsout.png Comingthrough.png Honey final battle .jpg Letsdothis.png BH6Teaminaction.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png KreiHoneyLemonWasabi-BH6.png Big Hero five.jpg Big Hero 6: The Series Baymax Returns 30.png Baymax Returns 31.png Baymax Returns 28.png Baymax Returns 33.jpg Baymax Returns 34.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 2.png|"One amnesia-ccino coming up!" Issue 188 19.png Issue 188 11.png BH6 TV - Honey Lemon.png|"Not so fast!" BH6 - Meet the Team 10.png|"Sorry...again." Big Roommates 12.png Baymax-Returns-5.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Big Roommates 4.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 9.png BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 1.png|Honey alseep BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 3.png|"Morning room..." BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 5.png BH6 TV - Honey and Go Go 7.png|"I said I'm sorry!" BH6 - Meet the Team 16.png Big Roommates 1.jpg|Honey gets into a fight with Go Go Baymax-Returns-9.png Big Roommates 9.png|Personalities briefly switched Baymax-Returns-3.png Big Roommates 6.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion 2.png|"It's so cute." BH6-The-Series-21.jpg|Honey suits up BH6-The-Series-22.jpg BH6-The-Series-23.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 12.png|Naming the hors d'oeuvres BH6 - Meet the Team 13.png|"Parker." BH6 - Meet the Team 11.png Muirahara Woods 19.png Muirahara Woods 25.jpg Muirahara Woods 27.jpg Failure Mode 4.png Failure Mode 11.png Failure Mode 12.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 1.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 2.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 6.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 9.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 14.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 17.png The Impatient Patient 23.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 2.png Killer Apps 4.png Killer Apps 6.png Kentucky Kaiju 15.png BH6 The Series 32.png BH6 The Series 33.png Rivalry Weak 5.jpg|Attending art classes at SFAI Rivalry Weak 18.png Rivalry Weak 19.png Rivalry Weak 22.png Rivalry Weak 24.png Rivalry Weak 31.jpg Rivalry Weak 8.jpg Fran Fiction 5.png|Chibi Honey Lemon (Tall Girl) Fran Fiction 14.png Fan Friction 62.png Fan Friction 25.png Fan Friction 27.png Fan Friction 32.png Fan Friction 41.png Mini-Max 2.png Big Problem 8.png Big Problem 12.png Big Problem 16.png|She can smell Fred's garlic breath Big Problem 21.png Big Hero 6 Stealth Suits.jpeg Honey, Fred and Go Go Ultra Armor.jpeg Hiro, Honey and Go Go selfie.jpeg Big Problem 27.png Steamer's Revenge 15.jpg Steamer's Revenge 7.png Steamer's Revenge 8.png Steamer's Revenge 16.jpg Steamer's Revenge 17.jpg Miscellaneous Big Hero 6 - team.png BigHero6team.png Video Games Honey_Lemon's_Chem_Capsules_Disk.png|Disney INFINITY Power disc - Honey Lemon's Purse Honey Lemon Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Honey Lemon in ''Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Honey Lemon - KH3.png|Honey Lemon in Kingdom Hearts III KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Honey Lemon.jpg Big Hero 6 Kingdom Hearts.jpg Printed Media tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso2_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso6_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso8_r1_1280.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Battle.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Fall.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Water.jpg BH6 Manga Holidays.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 toys 4.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg honey lemon figure.jpg Honey Lemon Vinylmation.jpg|Honey Lemon Vinylmation Big Hero 6 vinylmation's.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 9.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 5.jpg HoneyLemonPopFigurine.jpg Honey Lemon Doll.jpg|Honey Lemon Doll Big hero 6 figure play set .jpg Big Hero 6 Tsum Tsum.jpg Honey_Lemon_stealth_figure.jpg|Stealth Honey Lemon Honeytsumtsum.jpg CZhq1DDWIAEN6gD.jpg Lemontsumtsum.jpg BH6 - Honey Lemon action figure.jpg Disney Parks Big_Hero_6_Disneyland_Paris.jpg Honey Lemon Disneyland Paris.jpg Miscellaneous Honey_Lemon_Style.jpg BH6Characters.png BH6 Card Honey Lemon.png BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg Honey lemon silhouette.png Big Hero 6 team silhouettes.jpg Honey Lemon comics.jpg|Honey Lemon as she appeared in the comics. Honey Lemon Info 03.jpg Honey Lemon Info 02.jpg Honey Lemon Info 01.jpg Bighero6descriptionsbook.jpg big_hero_6_concept__honey_lemon_by_pixel_saurus-d55eol7.jpg|Concept art of Honey Lemon in the comics Tadashi and friends Big Hero 6 .jpg BH6 art by Ben Juwono.png Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries